<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like It Better When It Hurts [italian translation] by keeahra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220534">I Like It Better When It Hurts [italian translation]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeahra/pseuds/keeahra'>keeahra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Coming Untouched, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spanking, Sub Marcel (Best Song Ever), Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeahra/pseuds/keeahra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A: mrlouissir@gmail.com</p><p>Da: harryedward@gmail.com</p><p>Oggetto: in cerca di una sculacciata per compleanno</p><p>Gentile signor Louis,</p><p>Sono Harry.<br/>Ho ricevuto il suo contatto da un mio caro amico e mi chiedevo se fosse possibile ottenere i suoi servizi.<br/>Il mio trentesimo compleanno è alle porte e tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato è di essere sculacciato, forse di più?</p><p>Se è interessato, per favore mi contatti.<br/>Mi piacerebbe ricevere sue notizie.</p><p>Cordiali saluti,</p><p>Harry.</p><p>Marcel rilegge le sue parole con attenzione.<br/>Immagina che non ci sia un modo più delicato per fare una richiesta del genere.</p><p>È incerto anche sul nome falso utilizzato, ma in qualche modo pensa che Harry gli calzi a pennello.</p><p>È generico e sicuramente non può risalire a lui.</p><p>Almeno... Forse— Va bene, sta rimurginando di nuovo.</p><p>Si da una svegliata e fa clic sul pulsante di invio.<br/>Il suo cuore inizia a battere a ritmi irregolari.<br/>Vuole quasi pentirsene, trovare un modo per annullare quella dannata email, ma si limita ad ingoiare un abbondare sorso di vino rosso.</p><p>Va bene.<br/>Respiri profondi.<br/>Ce la può fare.<br/>Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Like It Better When It Hurts [italian translation]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289961">I Like It Better When It Hurts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo">dimpled_halo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcel ha sempre avuto l'abitudine di blaterare un po' troppo quando beve. <br/>
Il che è divertente, perché quando è sobrio è l'esatto contrario: sempre a corto di parole o titubante su cosa dire. <br/>
Ma quando trova il modo di riunirsi con le sue persone preferite in assoluto (e c'è l'alcol coinvolto) è come se sbocciasse un nuovo lui. <br/>
Il lui che a volte vuole trovare il coraggio di comportarsi così anche senza essere ubriaco, ma che cerca di opprimere questo desiderio con tutto sé stesso.</p><p>Ad ogni modo, non riesce proprio a tener chiuso il becco quando inizia a diventare brillo. <br/>
Nessuno deve spingerlo a dire qualcosa, fa tutto da solo.<br/>
I suoi amici ormai ci hanno fatto l'abitudine, ma rimangono leggermente attoniti sentendo la frase che con sicurezza lascia la sua bocca quella sera.</p><p>"Voglio davvero essere sculacciato." Sbottò, quasi con rabbia. <br/>
Si trovano nel ristorante preferito di Marcel, in celebrazione del suo primo giorno come nuovo professore di letteratura inglese. <br/>
Marcel potrebbe essere uno dei membri più giovani della sua facoltà universitaria, ma si è anche diplomato al liceo a quindici anni, quindi è abituato ad essere catalogato come "il giovane".</p><p>Liam e Zayn lo guardano a bocca aperta.</p><p>"Che cosa?" Chiede l'ultimo.</p><p>Marcel scrolla le spalle, non influenzato dalla loro reazione. È troppo impegnato a succhiare con disinvoltura la cannuccia della sua margarita.</p><p>"Io- Ho quasi trent'anni. Sai dove sono cresciuto, una cittadina conservatrice. Non mi sono potuto godere la vita al di fuori delle mie quattro mura fino a quando non mi sono trasferito qui... E mi sento come se avessi così tanto da recuperare." Dice.</p><p>Liam e Zayn si scambiano un'occhiata che Marcel non si preoccupa di cercare di decifrare. <br/>
Questo pensiero fluttua nella sua testa da settimane e più si avvicina il suo compleanno, più intenso diventa.</p><p>"Sei serio?" Liam chiede con tono interrogativo e con due occhi velati da un misto di preoccupazione.</p><p>E sì, Marcel avrà anche bevuto, ma è sicuro di ciò che vuole. Aveva solo bisogno di un po' di alcol per confessarlo al mondo.</p><p>Annuisce e si appresta a sospirare un lieve "Mai stato più serio di così."</p><p>Poi allunga una mano e afferra una tortilla, la immerge nella salsa e la porta verso la bocca.<br/>
È troppo tardi quando abbassa lo sguardo e si ritrova una bella macchia rossa sul suo nuovo maglione.</p><p>Fantastico.</p><p>È impegnato a tamponarsi il petto con un tovagliolo quando Zayn gli poggia vicino al bicchiere una carta. <br/>
Marcel lo guarda con le sopracciglia corrugate, confuso. <br/>
Lascia cadere il tovagliolo, macchia dimenticata  e la prende tra le mani.</p><p>"Chi è?" Chiede Marcel, sistemandosi gli occhiali e spostando lo sguardo sui volti dei loro amici.</p><p>La carta è nera con lettere rosse. <br/>
La scritta "Louis" è posizionata nel centro e quando Marcel la gira vi trova un numero di telefono ed un indirizzo email. <br/>
Niente che spieghi chi è questa persona o cosa comporti la sua attività.</p><p>"Quello è Louis. È un dominatore professionista. Uno dei migliori nel settore." Spiega Zayn.</p><p>Come fa Zayn a conoscere dominatori professionisti? <br/>
Come fa a sapere che questo Louis è il migliore? <br/>
E perché sta letteralmente andando in giro con questa carta infilata nel suo portafoglio, aspettando solo di rifilarla a qualcuno quando l'opportunità si presenta?</p><p>Il suo cervello straripante di alcol è inondato di mille domande, così tante che non sa nemmeno da quale cominciare.</p><p>"Come l'hai conosciuto?" Marcel riesce finalmente a borbottare.</p><p>Liam e Zayn si scambiano un'altra occhiata, questa volta più sicura e con due sorrisi in volto.</p><p>Marcel geme, sventolando la sua mano in segno di rassegnazione, "Dio, non importa. Dimentica la mia domanda." Brontola.</p><p>I suoi amici si limitano ad emettere una risata rigorosa.</p><p>"Oh, cresci Marcel!" Lo rimprovera Liam "Louis è un nostro caro amico e diciamo che ha avuto l'onore di insegnarci alcune cose."</p><p>Cosa? <br/>
Bene, ora c'è una catena nuova di domande che inzuppano la sua materia grigia.</p><p>Marcel si trattiene.</p><p>Ha bisogno di più alcol per affrontare questa conversazione.</p><p>"Prendi la carta e conservala se te la senti," continua Zayn "Louis è bravo ed affidabile. Si prenderà cura di te. Te lo prometto."</p><p>Marcel ingurgita il resto della sua margarita, così velocemente da congelare il suo cervello. <br/>
Emette una smorfia dolorante.</p><p>"Okay. Grazie, credo."</p><p>La conversazione raggiunge quindi la sua fine, ma quello che inizia invece è una serie di soluzioni ai suoi pensieri asfissianti.</p><p>Quando torna a casa più tardi quella notte, appende il biglietto da visita sul suo frigorifero. Non sa ancora se contatterà Louis, ma almeno sa dove poterla trovare in caso di necessità.</p><p>Trascorre una settimana ed il lavoro sta andando alla grande. Marcel sta insegnando le sue prime lezioni e non potrebbe esserne più felice. È la sua prima posizione di insegnante da quando ha ottenuto il dottorato, quindi deve ancora imparare molte cose. Alla fine, però, tutto diventerà più semplice e Marcel sarà finalmente più a suo agio in una classe piena di studenti universitari. <br/>
Sembra di rivivere  un piccolo deja vu di quando anche lui, poco prima, si trovava tra i banchi di scuola.</p><p>Ogni giorno quando Marcel fa capolino nella sua umile dimora (dopo una lunga giornata all'università) il biglietto da visita di Louis attira la sua attenzione come una calamita. <br/>
Forse metterlo sul frigo non è stata una buona idea: la carta è sempre lì, pronta a schernirlo perché è troppo codardo per fare una telefonata.</p><p>Arriva venerdì sera e finalmente Marcel cede. <br/>
Si trova a casa ed è sera.<br/>
Entra in cucina per portare i suoi piatti nel lavandino e versarsi altro vino, ma quando chiude la porta del frigorifero, l'inchiostro rosso con il nome di Louis lo abbaglia. Non lo acceca veramente, ma è brillo e si ritrova paralizzato sul posto.</p><p>Sbuffa, prendendola tra il pollice e l'indice e portandola con sé nel soggiorno. <br/>
Si lascia cadere sul divano e si porta il MacBook in grembo. <br/>
Crea un account di posta elettronica falso e apre un nuovo messaggio. <br/>
Marcel lancia un'occhiata alla carta e digita con attenzione l'email elencata su di essa: l'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è di inviarlo alla persona sbagliata.</p><p>Dopo essersi accertato che non ci siano errori di battitura, fissa lo schermo. Il cursore lampeggia in loop, come se lo stesse prendendo in giro, invitandolo a darsi una mossa. <br/>
La "voce" del cursore suona molto simile a quella di Zayn per qualche motivo. <br/>
Prendendo un respiro profondo, Marcel lascia che le sue dita parlino per lui mentre digita:</p><p>
  <em>A: mrlouissir@gmail.com</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da: harryedward@gmail.com</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oggetto: in cerca di sculacciata per compleanno</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gentile signor Louis,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sono Harry. </em><br/>
<em>Ho ricevuto il suo contatto da un mio caro amico e mi chiedevo se fosse possibile ottenere i suoi servizi. </em><br/>
<em>Il mio trentesimo compleanno è alle porte e tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato è di essere sculacciato, forse di più?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se è interessato, per favore mi contatti. </em><br/>
<em>Mi piacerebbe ricevere sue notizie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cordiali saluti,</em>
</p><p><em>Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Marcel rilegge le sue parole con attenzione. <br/>
Immagina che non ci sia un modo più delicato per fare una richiesta del genere.</p><p>È incerto anche sul nome falso utilizzato, ma in qualche modo pensa che Harry gli calzi a pennello. È generico e sicuramente non può risalire a lui.</p><p>Almeno... <em>Forse</em>— Va bene, sta rimuginando di nuovo.</p><p>Si da una svegliata e fa clic sul pulsante di invio. </p><p>Il suo cuore inizia a battere a ritmi irregolari. </p><p>Vuole quasi pentirsene, trovare un modo per annullare quella dannata email, ma si limita ad ingurgitare un abbondare sorso di vino rosso.</p><p>Va bene. <br/>
Respiri profondi. <br/>
Ce la può fare.</p><p>Il peggio che può succedere è non ricevere risposta, quindi Marcel può semplicemente dimenticarsi della sua esistenza. <br/>
Inoltre, non ha usato il suo vero nome, quindi l'altra persona non saprà mai chi è.</p><p>Abbandona il suo laptop su un cuscino al suo fianco, mentre inizia a fare zapping tra diversi canali. <br/>
Getta un'occhiata allo schermo ogni volta che parte la pubblicità, ma non vi è alcuna risposta. <br/>
Alla fine, spazientito, spegne il computer decidendo che non controllerà le email fino al mattino seguente.</p><p>Ed ora ci sono due opzioni che frullano nella sua testa: o questo ragazzo è così impegnato da non aver tempo di rispondere ad una email, o è così bravo nel suo lavoro che sta facendo sentire Marcel miserabile. <br/>
Non riceve infatti notizie fino al venerdì successivo, nel bel mezzo di una lezione. <br/>
Quando intravede il suo nome, capisce che non può leggere il messaggio finché non torna a casa. <br/>
L'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è di un'erezione a lavoro.</p><p>Marcel crede di non essere mai andato così veloce in macchina. Crede pure di aver superato anche qualche semaforo rosso. <br/>
Non è solito ad infrangere la legge, ma questo è un valido motivo.</p><p>Poi però la sua paranoia lo assale come mai prima d'ora.</p><p>E se Louis ha impiegato così tanto tempo perché non è interessato? <br/>
Cosa farà se riceverà un rifiuto? <br/>
Non potrà mai trovare il coraggio di contattare un altro dominatore.</p><p>Le sue dita tremano mentre aprono il suo portatile, accendendolo e aspettando pazientemente che si carichi.<br/>
Tocca l'icona e-mail, con il cuore in gola.</p><p>
  <em>Da: mrlouissir@gmail.com</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: harryedward@gmail.com</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oggetto: ri: in cerca di sculacciata per compleanno</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ciao Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buon compleanno. </em><br/>
<em>Sarà meglio darsi del tu date le circostanze, no?</em><br/>
<em>Sarei lieto di aiutarti a soddisfare il tuo desiderio. </em><br/>
<em>Prima di approfondire, mi piacerebbe però incontrarti per discutere di alcune cose. </em><br/>
<em>La mia tariffa base è di $300 per scena. Il prezzo aumenta in base agli extra che essa potrebbe richiedere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In allegato, troverai un foglio di lavoro che vorrei avessi compilato per il nostro primo incontro. Per favore, porta il più recente test di salute MST (degli ultimi tre mesi).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se sul foglio di lavoro sono presenti elementi di cui non sei sicuro, lascialo vuoto e possiamo parlarne durante il nostro incontro. </em><br/>
<em>Sarei libero domani alle 18:00. </em><br/>
<em>Possiamo incontrarci a casa tua o in qualche luogo pubblico se preferisci, fammi sapere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non vedo l'ora di incontrarti!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cordiali saluti,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Louis.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Louis sembra professionale ed efficiente. Finora le cose sembrano andare bene. Marcel fa click sull'allegato fornito ed il suo respiro si blocca mentre osserva le parole. Le sue dita iniziano a muoversi di propria volontà, rispondendo alle domande.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FOGLIO DI LAVORO NEGOZIAZIONE KINK</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Primo passo: cosa voglio?</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Il mio ruolo è <span class="u"><b>sottomesso</b></span> (dominatore, sottomesso, attivo, passivo, versatile, schiavo, maestro, animale domestico, proprietario, ragazza/ragazzo, mommy/daddy, vanilla...)</p><p>Il mio livello di esperienza con i kink è <b><span class="u">-2</span></b> su una scala da 1 a 10.</p><p>Per me, il kink è <b><span class="u">qualcosa che vorrei provare e considerare se voglio trasformarlo in qualcosa di più.</span></b>  (una fantasia, un hobby, un fetish, un orientamento, una comunità, un esperimento, uno stile di vita...)</p><p>Voglio provarlo perché  <b><span class="u">sono curioso e voglio vedere com'è</span></b> (sono curioso, sono eccitato, voglio nuove esperienze, voglio accontentare il mio partner, voglio solamente provarlo...)</p><p>Quando sono in una scena, voglio sentirmi <b><span class="u">impotente e curato</span></b> (eccitato, spaventato, sicuro, potente, umiliato, sensuale, in controllo, fuori controllo, spinto al limite, curato...)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Secondo passo: cosa faremo?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>L'azione che vorrei più sperimentare oggi è <b><span class="u">sculacciata.</span></b></p><p>Voglio essere in provare dominanza / sottomissione, gioco fisico o entrambi? <span class="u"><b>Sottomissione</b></span>.</p><p>Voglio recitare un determinato ruolo o scenario?  <span class="u"><b>N</b></span><b><span class="u">on specificamente, ma sono aperto all'idea.</span></b></p><p>Voglio sentire/infliggere dolore? <span class="u"><b>S</b></span><b><span class="u">entire.</span></b></p><p>Voglio sperimentare bondage? <b><span class="u">Sì, per favore.</span></b></p><p>Voglio usare i giocattoli? <b><span class="u">Non oggi ma forse in futuro. </span></b><br/>
Se sì, quali? <b><span class="u">Possiamo discuterne quando sarà il momento.</span></b></p><p>Voglio avere un contatto sessuale? <b><span class="u">Non oggi. </span></b><br/>
Se sì, che tipo?</p><p>Va bene se ricevo/do marchi? <b><span class="u">Sì, per favore</span></b>. <br/>
Se si, dove?</p><p>Voglio farlo in pubblico, con persone selezionate presenti o in privato? <b><span class="u">Privato</span></b>.</p><p>C'è una sezione che si concentra sulle safewords, problemi di salute e altre cose. È travolgente e dopo aver compilato le prime due sezioni, Marcel sta sudando così tanto da doversi togliersi il maglione e allentare i bottoni della camicia.</p><p>Legge alcune domande e veramente non sa come rispondere, quindi decide di contare sull'assistenza di Louis.</p><p>E poi la realtà lo colpisce. <br/>
Deve prima rispondere a Louis!</p><p>Gli conferma che l'incontro può avvenire a casa sua e gli fornisce l'indirizzo.</p><p>
  <em>Sta succedendo davvero.</em>
</p><p>Marcel ha un appuntamento con un dominatore professionista che verrà a casa sua per sculacciarlo.</p><p>Beh, non pensa che la sculacciata accadrà davvero domani, <em>vero</em>?</p><p>Effettivamente Louis non è stato molto chiaro.</p><p>Nel dubbio, da una rilettura all'email per esserne sicuro. Sembra che discuteranno delle sue risposte prima che arrivino alla sculacciata. Se avverrà in seguito o se dovrà prenotare un altro appuntamento, è ancora incerto.</p><p>Ma è sicuro di una cosa invece: il sonno non sembra sia dalla sua parte.</p><p>La sua mente è annebbiata da mille diversi scenari su come potrebbe andare il suo incontro.</p><p>Prenderà in giro Marcel per il modo in cui ha risposto alle domande?</p><p>Penserà che Marcel non sia abbastanza perverso da richiedere i suoi servizi?</p><p>Si prenderà gioco della sua innocenza?</p><p>Marcel non lo sa, ma la sua mente non sembra frenare i pensieri. <br/>
È estenuante.</p><p>Si addormenta all'alba, qualche ora prima di incontrare Zayn e Liam per il brunch. <br/>
La coppia è già al loro tavolo, in paziente attesa di Marcel.</p><p>"Buongiorno. Scusate, sono in ritardo." Saluta Marcel, togliendo la sciarpa dal collo prima di sedersi sulla sedia.</p><p>I suoi amici lo fissano senza rispondere, facendolo impallidire.</p><p>"Che cosa?"</p><p>Gli occhi di Zayn lo squadra o dall'alto in basso.</p><p>"Non sei mai in ritardo per il brunch e scusa se lo dico, ma sembri un disastro." Liam annuisce alle parole del suo ragazzo.</p><p>Marcel guarda in basso. Indossa pantaloni della tuta ed una maglietta. <br/>
Sì, la maglietta è piena di buchi e di solito non sarebbe mai stato scoperto ad indossarla in pubblico, ma era troppo stanco per fare uno sforzo e vestirsi decentemente stamattina.</p><p>Marcel scrolla le spalle, "Sono uscito dal letto e sono venuto qui." Ribatte, prendendo il menu tra le mani e guardandolo, anche se ha sempre ordinato la stessa cosa ogni sabato negli ultimi due anni.</p><p>I suoi amici per fortuna abbandonano la discussione. <br/>
Sebbene siano stati Zayn e Liam a dargli il contatto di Louis, non ha intenzione di dire loro cosa succederà stanotte.</p><p>Sono quasi le due quando pagano il conto e si dirigono in due direzioni opposte. La distrazione temporanea è stata piacevole, ma ora i suoi nervi sono più tesi di prima.</p><p>Marcel si ferma al supermercato per assicurarsi che il suo frigorifero sia ben rifornito.</p><p>È titubante, perché vorrebbe preparare un pasto completo che può condividere con Louis, ma dubita che saranno in grado di mangiare mentre parlano di sesso e sculacciate.</p><p>Decide quindi di comprare qualche snack: patatine fritte, salatini ed un vassoio di verdure.</p><p>Aggiunge al carrello anche dell'acqua e alcuni drink energizzanti, nel caso in cui si verifichino veramente le sculacciate e Marcel potrebbe sentire il bisogno di reidratarsi.</p><p>Non è che Marcel sappia come reagirà il suo corpo. <br/>
Per quello che sa, potrebbe non avere alcun tipo di reazione... Ma è meglio prevenire invece che curare.</p><p>Quando arriva a casa, ha esattamente due ore prima che Louis arrivi. <br/>
Inizia immediatamente a sistemare la spesa, poi si dirige nella sua stanza a scegliere un vestito.</p><p>Dopo aver esaminato diverse opzioni, Marcel decide di cercare qualcosa di comodo, nel caso in cui finisca per essere davvero sculacciato stasera. <br/>
Quindi sceglie un paio di pantaloni della tuta grigi ed una maglietta. Si assicura che non ci siano buchi da nessuna parte prima di metterli sul letto e recuperare il suo asciugamano.</p><p>La doccia è lunga, in parte perché si prende il tempo necessario per assicurarsi che ogni parte del suo corpo sia pulita, ma anche perché l'acqua calda è rilassante.</p><p>Con riluttanza, spegne l'acqua e si asciuga prima di infilarsi i vestiti.</p><p>Quando guarda l'orologio, ha meno di un'ora ed <em>oh merda</em>.</p><p>Sta succedendo davvero.</p><p>La frequenza cardiaca di Marcel aumenta a dismisura.</p><p>Prende una Gatorade dal frigorifero e la risucchia, necessitando di una sorta di ristoro.</p><p>Respirando profondamente, prepara un vassoio con patatine, verdure ed uva, posizionandoli sul tavolo della sala da pranzo.</p><p>Questa stanza non viene quasi mai utilizzata, quindi quale momento migliore per usarla se non questo?</p><p>Marcel sta sistemando le bevande sul tavolo, quando improvvisamente suona il campanello.</p><p>Il suo cuore si ferma.</p><p>"Merda. Okay." Mormora tra sé.</p><p>Marcel getta un'occhiata generale per assicurarsi che tutto sia in ordine. <br/>
Si passa le mani sul petto, assicurandosi che i suoi vestiti siano a posto.</p><p>Ogni passo che compie per avvicinarsi alla porta d'ingresso, provoca il suo cuore ad aumentare proporzionalmente il battito.</p><p>Non c'è via di fuga.</p><p>Quando Marcel gira la manopola ed apre la porta, smette veramente di respirare.</p><p>Non è sicuro di cosa si aspettasse in un dominatore. In alcuni dei porno che ha visto, il dominatore appare alto, largo e muscoloso. Marcel sa che il porno è fondamentalmente un'illusione che stanno cercando di vendere al consumatore, ma il suo cervello lo ha appena immaginato.</p><p>La persona che si presenta di fronte a lui è l'esatto contrario. Louis è un paio di centimetri più corto di Marcel, è magro e in forma, ma non palestrato.</p><p>Ha dei peli sul viso che gli ricoprono la mascella ed il mento, facendolo sembrare più vecchio di quanto probabilmente sia.</p><p>"Harry?" La voce di Louis è leggera, vivace.</p><p>Lo scuote momentaneamente dai suoi pensieri, spingendolo a tornare in sé e ad invitarlo in casa.</p><p>Quasi lo corregge e gli dice che si chiama Marcel, poi però si ricorda di aver dato a Louis un nome falso nel caso in cui le cose non vadano come previsto.</p><p>"Louis?" Marcel domanda perché si sente così in colpa per aver mentito.</p><p>Louis sorride ed i suoi occhi blu si increspano sui bordi facendoli brillare.</p><p>"Sì, ciao." Cinguetta entrando.</p><p>Louis porta in spalla un borsone abbastanza grande. Si toglie le scarpe dall'ingresso e lo segue nella sala da pranzo.</p><p>Marcel si passa una mano tra i capelli, che per fortuna non sono ricoperti di gel, quindi ha qualcosa da fare per distrarsi.</p><p>"Non ero sicuro che potessi avere fame... " Fa un gesto indicando il vassoio di snack.</p><p>Louis annuisce sorridendo, "Grazie! Ma va bene se ci sistemiamo in salotto? O in un posto più comodo?"</p><p>"Sì, certo." Gli risponde Marcel, conducendolo in salotto.</p><p>Louis lo ringrazia e si sistema sul divano, appoggiando la borsa ai suoi piedi.</p><p>Marcel porta con sé un paio di bottiglie d'acqua e le mette sul tavolino.</p><p>"Va bene, quindi. Hai compilato il modulo che ti ho inviato? " Chiede Louis.</p><p>Marcel salta dal suo posto.</p><p>"Sì, l'ho fatto." Si avvicina al tavolo per recuperare il modulo dalla stampante e riportarlo indietro "Io, uhm... Non ero sicuro su come rispondere ad alcune domande della terza sezione, quindi pensavo di poterne parlare con te." Spiega mentre lo consegna a Louis.</p><p>Lui prende il foglio e lo esamina. "Va bene, le prime due parti sembrano buone. Posso lavorarci. Ora per la terza sezione." Incontra gli occhi di Marcel, "Sai cos'è una safeword?"</p><p>Deglutisce a fatica, "È una parola usata dal sottomesso per fermare la scena?" Viene fuori più come una domanda, perché Marcel è nuovo nel mondo del bdsm e non conosce ancora tutti i suoi lati.</p><p>Louis poggia una mano sul suo braccio, massaggiando il pollice sulla pelle in modo rassicurante. "Hey, va tutto bene. Se non sei sicuro di qualcosa, ci sono io. Ti prometto che non lascerò che accada nulla a meno che tu non ne sia sicuro al 100%. Va bene?"</p><p>Come lo fa Louis? È come se stesse leggendo la sua mente e con un tocco così semplice avesse scaricato tutta la sua ansia.</p><p>Annuisce "Grazie."</p><p>Louis tira via la mano e Marcel sente già la sua mancanza.</p><p>"Ora, diciamo che hai ragione sulla safeword. Però è usata sia dal dominatore che dal sottomesso. I dominatori possono avvertire che una scena sia troppo e hanno bisogno di fermarla. La mia parola d'ordine è glitter. Mi piace usare anche il sistema del semaforo, però mi piace avere una safeword solo perché non si può mai essere troppo sicuri. Conosci il sistema del semaforo?"</p><p>"Sì", risponde Marcel.</p><p>"Puoi spiegarmi di cosa si tratta per esserne sicuri?" Gli chiede Louis.</p><p>Marcel prende la bottiglia d'acqua e la apre. "Verde significa che va tutto bene, giallo significa rallentare o discuterne, e rosso significa fermarsi immediatamente."</p><p>Sente di nuovo la mano di Louis su di lui e gli stringe delicatamente il braccio. "Va bene, Harry. Hai una safeword?"</p><p><em>Merda</em>. Marcel non aveva pensato a quale sarebbe stata la sua parola. È la persona più indecisa al mondo.</p><p>Borbotta la prima cosa che gli viene in mente, "Darcy." </p><p>Vuole quasi darsi una sberla: perché è così nerd?<br/>
Ma poi ricorda che Louis non lo conosce e non sa che ha a che fare con uno dei suoi romanzi preferiti.</p><p>Louis lo annota sul modulo, la penna sembra apparire dal nulla. Marcel deve essere più distratto di quanto pensasse.</p><p>"Va benissimo. Hai una copia del tuo test di salute? Per assicurarci che tu sia pulito?" Louis domanda. Mentre Marcel gli allunga il suo, vede Louis fare lo stesso. "Ecco anche una mia copia."</p><p>Si scambiano fogli e Marcel lo osserva. Sembra che Louis lo abbia fatto la scorsa settimana.</p><p>"Tutto sembra a posto." Louis riporta Marcel al presente. "Ci sono dei trigger di cui dovrei essere a conoscenza?"</p><p>Marcel scuote la testa, "No, non ne ho." Louis prende nota sul foglio.</p><p>"Va bene. Adesso è tempo di discutere i limiti. Sai cosa sono? Chiede Louis, fissandolo intensamente.</p><p>Marcel mordicchia il labbro inferiore.</p><p>"Uhm, sono cose che non mi piacciono?"  Chiede.</p><p>Louis sorride, "Fondamentalmente sì. Che tipo di cose sono "rosse" per te? Cose che non vuoi fare assolutamente."</p><p>Marcel alza le spalle, "A dire il vero non ne sono completamente sicuro. Sono nuovo, quindi non so nemmeno quali siano in generale."</p><p>Louis annuisce ed estrae una cartella dal suo borsone, "Okay non è un problema, ho qualcosa che potrebbe aiutare." passa a Marcel un altro foglio.  Presenta un elenco di cose con caselle accanto a ciascuna che dicono "sì", "no" o "forse".</p><p>"Sfoglia questo elenco per me e segna i kink che vorresti provare, quelli che potresti voler provare e quelli che non vuoi provare."</p><p>Marcel prende il foglio e la penna di Louis .</p><p>L'elenco è <em>lungo</em>. <br/>
Sembra quasi che stia facendo un test a scelta multipla. </p><p>Alcuni dei kink sembrano semplici come le <b>sculacciate</b> (che è un sì evidente), <b>bondage</b> (un altro sì), <b>morsi ai capezzoli</b> (Marcel non l'ha presa in considerazione ma ora che è un'opzione che sta spuntando sì). </p><p>Poi ci sono quelli più complicati come <b>mollette</b> (forse), <b>adorazione dei piedi</b> (no), <b>lingerie</b> (forse ma molto probabilmente sì), <b>roleplay di rapimento</b> (un altro no).</p><p>Quando Marcel ha finito di esaminare tutto l'elenco (qui ci devono essere almeno un centinaio di kink), è mezzo duro.</p><p>Lo restituisce a Louis che lo prende con un caloroso sorriso: "Grazie, Harry. Lo esamineremo più approfonditamente un'altra volta. Oggi avrai solo una sculacciata e se vuoi prenotare un altro appuntamento, discuteremo di cos'altro vuoi provare."</p><p>Sentire Louis dire che la parola sculacciata fa rabbrividire Marcel. <br/>
Quindi stasera viene sculacciato.<br/>
<em>Cazzo sì</em>.</p><p>"Sembra perfetto." dice.</p><p>Louis si lecca le labbra e si prende la penna tra i denti, sembra un po 'preoccupato.</p><p>"Ora un'altra cosa prima di continuare", si schiarisce la gola. "Poiché stasera stai solo cercando una sculacciata, sarà una commissione fissa di $300. Se mai vorrai aggiungere giocattoli, quelli avrebbero un costo extra. Ma possiamo discuterne solo se sei interessato."</p><p>Marcel si aggiusta gli occhiali. Perché è sempre imbarazzante parlare di soldi? Prende il denaro che aveva infilato in tasca in precedenza e glielo passa.</p><p>Sorridendo nuovamente, Louis lo prende e lo mette in una busta nella sua cartella prima di riporlo nel borsone.</p><p>"Ora che ci siamo tolti il pensiero, possiamo iniziare ." Prende la bottiglia d'acqua e beve un sorso prima di rimetterla sul tavolo. "Ho intenzione di farti togliere i vestiti e farti sdraiare sulle mie gambe. Poi ti sculaccerò con le mie mani. All'inizio andremo piano, così puoi farti un'idea e poi, se ti va bene, vedrò quanto riesci a reggere. Okay?"</p><p>È sì, Marcel è sconcertato dalla semplicità con cui Louis ne parla.</p><p>Deglutisce e annuisce. "Sì."</p><p>Louis sorride, "Un'altra cosa che voglio farti sapere. Quando siamo in una scena, ti devi rivolgere a me chiamandomi signore. Oggi lascerò perdere se sbagli, ma se ci incontreremo di nuovo ci saranno conseguenze."</p><p>Il respiro di Harry si spezza. "Sì, signore."</p><p>Louis gli accarezza la guancia. "Guarda come sei già così bravo per me."</p><p>Marcel chiude gli occhi e si rilassa grazie tocco caldo di Louis. Quest'ultimo gli tira però i capelli, non forte ma quanto basta per farlo aprire gli occhi.</p><p>"Dai, tesoro. Iniziamo. Togliti i vestiti e sdraiati sulle mie gambe."</p><p>"S-Sì, signore." balbetta Marcel prima di entrare in azione. Si toglie la maglietta e la piega prima di lavorare sui pantaloni. Non indossa biancheria intima, quindi piega il resto dei suoi vestiti e li poggia sul tavolino.</p><p>Louis è seduto nel centro del divano, con le gambe aperte e le mani sulle cosce. I suoi occhi sono inchiodati su Marcel, il suo sguardo così penetrante che gli fa formicolare la pelle. Marcel si posiziona sulle sue gambe, cercando di non mostrare quanto sia nervoso. Louis mette la mano tra le scapole di Marcel, massaggiandogli la pelle in modo rassicurante come se sapesse che ha  bisogno di quel tocco confortante. Vuole quasi chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi, il che è strano per lui.</p><p>Marcel non è unverginello, ma non si è mai sentito così intimo con un'altra persona con cui non ha mai fatto sesso.</p><p>La mano di Louis scende fino alla schiena prima di sistemarsi sul suo culo. Gli strofina ogni chiappa prima di afferrarne una, facendo sussultare Marcel.</p><p>"Prima di iniziare, colore?" La voce di Louis è ferma e autorevole. Il cazzo di Marcel si indurisce al suono.</p><p>"Verde." Marcel quasi geme. Ha le braccia avvolte attorno ad un cuscino e ci ha appoggiato la testa in attesa della prossima mossa del dominatore.</p><p> "Bene. E qual è la parola che userai se vuoi che smetta?" Chiede Louis.</p><p>"Darcy".</p><p>"Bravo ragazzo. Va bene. Ora inizio."</p><p>Continua a strofinargli le chiappe, scaldandogli la pelle. Marcel può sentire la propria mente viaggiare da un'altra parte, quindi si concentra su Louis, sulle sue mani e su quanto si senta bene.</p><p>Il primo colpo lo fa sussultare. La sua pelle è calda dove l'ha colpito. Deglutisce, ma il dolore non persiste. Prima ancora che riesca a riprendersi, si sussegue un altro schiaffo.</p><p>Marcel sussulta ad ogni colpo, le sue chiappe diventano sempre più rosse. Vuole borbottare senza senso, per ringraziare Louis. Ma quando ci prova, escono solamente gemiti. Continua per alcuni minuti e non sa dire quanti schiaffi ha ricevuto. Doveva tenere traccia?</p><p>"Rilassati, Harry." Louis stringe delicatamente la sua chiappa per attirare la sua attenzione. Quando Marcel lo fa, lui continua. Uno dopo l'altro, dopo l'altro...</p><p>
  <em>Schiaffo. Schiaffo. Schiaffo.</em>
</p><p>Louis si ferma e strofina la pelle arrossata. Non può fare a meno di far sfuggire un lamento perché vuole <em>di più, di più, di più</em>.</p><p>"Sei stato fantastico, Harry. Così un bravo ragazzo per me." Lo elogia Louis. La sua voce è passata da severa a dolce e gentile. </p><p>Gli gira la testa.</p><p>Una volta che il respiro affannoso di Marcel è rallentato, Louis gli accarezza i capelli. Le dita gli solleticano il cuoio capelluto e si sente come un gattino che si fa coccolare dal suo padrone. È <em>meraviglioso</em>. Si stringe a Louis, sussultando non appena la sua erezione sfrega contro la gamba del dominatore. Si sente in imbarazzo, ma gli piace. Gli piace che Louis possa vedere cosa gli sta facendo.</p><p>"Dimmi il tuo colore, piccolo." La sua voce lo riporta all'attenzione.</p><p>"Verde, signore," soffoca. "<em>Così, così</em> <em>verde</em>."</p><p>Louis ridacchia, tirandogli i capelli nel processo. Marcel si aggiusta gli occhiali che iniziano a scivolare a causa del troppo sudore sul viso. È tentato di toglierli, ma allo stesso tempo non vuole perdersi nulla.</p><p>"Va bene allora, tesoro. Continuerò. Va bene?"</p><p>"Si signore. <em>Per favore</em>." Marcel è sorpreso dall'eccessivo bisogno con cui lo afferma, ma è troppo felice per preoccuparsene.</p><p>"Questa volta ti colpirò più forte. Se in qualsiasi momento hai bisogno che io mi fermi, usa la tua safeword." Gli ricorda.</p><p>"Sì, signore."</p><p>Lo schiaffo lo colpisce ancora prima che finisca di parlare. Questo è decisamente più forte dei precedenti. Il suono che emette è come lo schiocco di una frusta, che quasi gli toglie il respiro. Louis non si ferma questa volta. Alterna una chiappa all'altra, avanti ed indietro, avanti ed indietro. Il suo didietro è in fiamme e dolorante, e più il dominatore lo colpisce forte e meglio si sente.</p><p>Non riconosce la propria voce ed i rumori che sta emettendo. Non ha mai fatto uso di droghe, nemmeno erba, ma deve sentirsi meglio di così. È come se il suo cervello fosse seduto su una nuvola e fluttuasse. È decisamente più appagante che ubriacarsi sui margarita, questo è certo.</p><p>"Cazzo, cazzo. <em>Oh cazzo</em>!" Marcel geme mentre Louis continua a schiaffeggiarlo. Un sussulto improvviso lo porta a strusciare il membro contro la gamba di quest'ultimo. "Signore, per favore, <em>per favore.</em>" Inizia a bisbigliare. Per cosa? Non lo sa.</p><p>Louis fa una pausa, giusto per tirare i capelli di Marcel ed avvicinarlo a lui.</p><p>"Che cosa vuoi, tesoro?" Chiede.</p><p>La voce di Louis suona come se fosse lontana, quindi impiega un momento per formulare qualcosa di coerente. "Ho bisogno, per favore, signore. Ne ho bisogno."</p><p>Louis stringe la presa sui capelli, facendolo gemere, "Di cosa hai bisogno. Usa le tue parole, piccolo."</p><p>Parla con lui. Dai, puoi farcela, gli dice il suo cervello. Marcel deglutisce a fatica, "Devo venire, signore. Per favore."</p><p>Bacia la sua tempia, "Grazie per avermelo detto. Continuerò e sì, puoi venire quando vuoi, okay?"</p><p>"Grazie signore. Grazie mille." Borbotta, le sue labbra si curvano in un sorriso felice.</p><p>E proprio così, Louis riprende a schiaffeggiarlo, più forte e più veloce. Marcel si concentra sui suoi fianchi e cerca di farli muovere in modo da poter ottenere l'attrito di cui ha bisogno. Necessita di un paio di minuti prima che riesca finalmente a controllarlo. Ogni volta che Louis alza la mano, Marcel usa quel secondo per strofinarsi contro la sua gamba, costruendo un ritmo perfetto tra di loro.</p><p>"Dai amore. Fammi vedere quanto sei bello quando vieni." La voce di Louis è roca. Come se fosse influenzato tanto quanto Marcel. Con un'ultima mossa dei suoi fianchi, finalmente viene.</p><p>Ovunque.</p><p>Il dominatore gli strofina il culo e gli accarezza i capelli. Marcel si sente come se fosse stato immerso sott'acqua, con le orecchie che rimbombano e la vista sfocata dalle lacrime. Giace immobile sulle gambe di Louis mentre lui continua a toccarlo ed accarezzarlo. È rilassante, come se ad ogni tocco il giubbotto di salvataggio lo stesse riportando in superficie.</p><p>"Sei con me?" La sua voce filtra attraverso tutta la confusione nel suo cervello. Il suo naso si contrae in risposta, ma non riesce ancora a trovare le parole. Non ancora. Louis non gli fa pressione, continua a riempirlo di baci, facendo scorrere le dita tra i suoi riccioli e giù per la schiena. Potrebbe seriamente addormentarsi se volesse.</p><p>Lentamente, Marcel può sentire di star tornando alla normalità e la voce di Louis diventa più chiara. Lo sta elogiando, sussurrandogli quanto sia stato bravo e quanto bene lo abbia fatto sentire.</p><p>Si sente inondare da un senso d'orgoglio.</p><p>"Grazie." Marcel si affretta a dire, quando finalmente si riprende. Inclina la testa verso Louis che lo sta già osservando.</p><p>Le sue mani non smettono di toccarlo e all'improvviso si rende conto di essere ancora nudo e sdraiato sopra di lui. Comincia a muoversi, ma Louis preme la mano al centro della sua schiena per fermarlo.</p><p>"Non muoverti troppo in fretta, tesoro. Devi ancora riprenderti." Spiega.</p><p>Trema quando lo sente usare quel nomignolo. Non è la prima volta che lo usa quella sera, ma ora che è cosciente, la realizzazione lo colpisce di più. Louis lo aiuta a sedersi e tutto il sangue gli scorre veloce in testa, facendolo diventare un po' leggero. Chiude gli occhi e cerca di adattarsi.</p><p>"Siediti bene. Torno subito." Ordina. Si alza e scompare in cucina. Marcel vuole allungare la mano e pregarlo di non andarsene, ma si trattiene. Louis non è il suo vero dominatore, solo qualcuno che ha assunto per la sera. Deve ricordarselo.</p><p>Louis ritorna con una bottiglia di Gatorade ed alcuni spuntini dal vassoio che aveva preparato prima.</p><p>"Ecco, bevi e mangia qualcosa. Aiuterà."</p><p>Marcel afferra la bevanda e ne beve quasi la metà, non si era reso conto di quanto avesse sete. Louis gli dà da mangiare alcune carote, prima di farlo bere ancora.</p><p>Un brivido gli attraversa il corpo, ed improvvisamente è ricoperto di pelle d'oca. Louis lo nota, <em>perché ovviamente lo </em><em>nota</em>, e afferra la coperta appoggiata sulla sedia accanto al divano.</p><p>L'ha fatta a maglia ed è color arcobaleno.</p><p>"Grazie." mormora, facendosi più piccolo in essa.</p><p>Louis gli strofina la schiena prima di allontanarsi. "Alcune cose prima di lasciarti in pace. Se inizi a sentirti strano per qualsiasi motivo, per favore, chiamami."</p><p>Marcel ridacchia nervosamente, ma Louis gli poggia una mano sull'avambraccio per attirare la sua attenzione.</p><p>"Sono serio, Harry. Qualsiasi cosa sembra fuori dall'ordinario, chiamami. Questa è stata la tua prima scena ed hai raggiunto il subspace. Potresti avere un subdrop e, se lo fai, ho bisogno che tu me lo faccia sapere, okay?" Non c'è traccia di divertimento sul suo volto, il tono è serio.</p><p>Marcel annuisce, "Sì, signore. Lo farò. Promesso."</p><p>Il sorriso di Louis riappare e lui gli stringe il braccio. "Questo è il mio bravo ragazzo." Si alza, afferrando il suo borsone per mettere in ordine le sue cose. "Bene, prima di andare, vorresti programmare la tua prossima sessione?"</p><p>Marcel non aveva nemmeno pensato a programmare niente oltre oggi. Ha pensato che avrebbe aspettato fino a questa sessione per decidere. La risposta è semplice:</p><p>"Sì, grazie."</p><p>Louis sblocca il suo telefono aprendo quella che sembra l'app del calendario. "Ti andrebbe di rimanere ai sabati sera? O ti piacerebbe un altro giorno? "</p><p>Per qualcuno che ha un dottorato di ricerca, Marcel non è così organizzato. Cerca sempre di tenere il passo con le sue riunioni sul telefono, ma finisce per dimenticare di inserirle.</p><p>"Va bene." Decide. Non è che esca molto di sabato sera comunque. Se succede qualcosa, è sicuro che Louis lo lascerà riprogrammare. Dubita comunque di doverlo fare. Semmai, Marcel cambierà i piani prima di spostare il suo appuntamento con Louis.</p><p>"Grande. Ti ho segnato per il sabato alle 18:00. Possiamo parlare durante la settimana per discutere di eventuali scene che ti interessano, così posso essere pronto quando arrivo. Okay?"</p><p>È tutto così tanto ma non abbastanza. Marcel annuisce come un cucciolo desideroso.</p><p>"Sembra perfetto." Respira. Sta solo pensando alle possibilità. Louis ha la capacità di realizzare qualsiasi fantasia che Marcel desidera.</p><p>Marcel prende nota mentalmente di fare qualche ricerca, magari di dedicare anche un quaderno per prendere appunti.</p><p>Dopo che Louis scappa in bagno, torna con un paio di pantaloni diverso da quelli che indossava al suo arrivo. Marcel arrossisce ricordando di essere venuto sui suoi pantaloni.</p><p>"Beh, è stato un piacere conoscerti, Harry. Ci vediamo la prossima settimana. Abbi cura di te." Dice Louis, sistemandosi la borsa sulla spalla.</p><p>Marcel sta per aiutare Louis ad aprire la porta, ma prima che lo faccia il dominatore lo blocca. Si gira verso Marcel, un sorriso dolce sul suo viso. C'è qualcosa nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che Marcel non sa leggere. Gli avvolge le braccia attorno al collo, il tocco lo fa rilassare ed emette un sospiro. Gli manca già e non se n'è ancora andato.</p><p>"Non dimenticare di chiamare." Gli ricorda quando si separano.</p><p>Marcel sorride, "Non lo farò. Grazie ancora."</p><p>Con un ultimo cenno, Louis si gira per uscire dalla porta. Marcel lo guarda salire in macchina e uscire dal vialetto. La vista incollata finché non vede la macchina sparire dal vialetto.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ci tengo a ribadire che questa storia non mi appartiene, è di @dimpled_halo, che mi ha gentilmente permesso di tradurla.</p><p>➥ links</p><p>‣ autrice https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo</p><p>‣ storia https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289961?view_adult=true</p><p>‣ serie https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674898</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>